


Who Do You Admire, Max Greenwood?

by Cliffbreaker



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Max secretly admires his dad David!!, Other, cute vent, dadvid, let the boy love his dad, no fucking maxvid okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffbreaker/pseuds/Cliffbreaker
Summary: Another stupid assignment for the ten year old that he’s already tired of looking at. Only this time he gets to do something he never does.Talk about his dad a little.





	Who Do You Admire, Max Greenwood?

“Who do you admire Max?” Mrs. Goldengale smiled sweetly, cocking her neck to the side and letting her blond ponytail fall over a shoulder. His own eyes met her steely grey gaze with only confusion.

“What?” He deadpanned. “That’s the question, Max dear. Who do you admire the most in the world? Who would you want to be like?” She spoke in a sweet but expectant tone.

“Who would I....” He trailed off, “Um...” Max stared down at the paper for a second before his eyes traveled to the stationary box. For a moment he was silent and ignored her watchful eyes, thinking over his decision. Finally he decided to do it before he could second guess himself. Max knew he’d regret it personally if he didn’t do the assignment.

He nabbed a stubby and chewed on pencil and began to sketch a circle, albeit kind of wobbly but still pretty good. Like the bike David gave him for his first birthday in his care.Then a thin body of parallel lines with no arms, but gangly legs. Legs that he loved to grab when he was scared, like anchors in the ocean of the scary open world. When he did add the arms however, one was held free at the figure’s side, the other reaching out, giving something that took a little bit of squinting to understand. That was a thumbs up. If David was too tired to give him a hug, or if he wanted to be discreet for Max’s sake, he’d give the boy a wink and a thumbs up.

He gave the little man a poof of hair. Well, not without scribbling a shock of red in it. Whenever he was allowed to sit on David’s shoulders, he’d rest his chin on that poof of hair. Even fall asleep there. Max would feel the bit that was shaved with curiosity, careful not to displace the gelled back part.

Next came the wide and joyful smile he gave his drawing. Which wasn’t complete without some character of course! So Max added the lines you usually give to stars, around the figure’s head instead. David always seemed to smile at him like that. Even when Max was being the worlds nasties little shit, he smiled at him like he was the world. And to be honest, David probably did believe the little boy was his world. Max tapped a crayon on his Cupid’s bow for a second as he stared down at his drawing in thought.

“Hmmmm...” He squinted. Something was missing from it. Max surveyed the drawing for a second before it hit him. He quickly erased the pencil where the eyes were and doodles in two big green orbs. That was one thing Max thought about. Even if they weren’t related there was something about how similar their eyes were that frightened others and delighted Max when they brought it up. Even if he wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it.

“There.” He grinned, satisfied with his work. Underneath the drawing, on the lined paper of his notebook he wrote his reason for drawing this man:

I admire my dad David. He is nice to every one. He is smart. But I admire him the most be cause he gives sad pepole hugs. Even when they are ~~assholes~~ mean to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Forestwater for the last name Greenwood for David and Max!


End file.
